


From The Capitol With Love

by Joseph Westhead (WestheadUK)



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 24th Hunger Games, Arnold - Freeform, Capitol, District 12, F/M, Fanfiction, Freya - Freeform, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestheadUK/pseuds/Joseph%20Westhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year is upon us, another year of The Hunger Games. For twenty-four years the games have been annually running,  over five-hundred innocent children have met their end, and in such a terrible way. The citizens of The Capitol are yet again ready for another year of excitement, ready to watch the wild bloodshed, and watch it as entertainment. All except one. Sixteen year-old Arnold Lamark has never took a liking in The Hunger Games, and this year his hatred has built up more than ever when his heart decides that one female tribute must survive the games, and he must be the one to make sure that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Capitol With Love

I feel coldness run through my body as my eyes slowly open up, I shoot my hands up to my face, fearing for my life and then I notice that I remain in the bathtub which I somehow drifted off to sleep in again. This is something that I've been doing quite often lately, but then again since moving into the new house it's been as peaceful as ever so, no wonder they call it the peaceful area of the city. I gaze up to the window and through the blurred out vision I can see that a beautiful shade of orange fills the sky, this is possibly my favourite time of the day, not until this point of the day does the sky look beautiful. A grin appears on my face as my mind fully flicks back to it's senses. I've been having a lot of weird dreams recently, most of which relate to my scenery; so if I am in a forest I would dream about being attacked by a wild animal or something of the sorts. I thought for a second there after I awoke that I was in trouble, that the president had come to get me in my sleep and was planing an execution on me. Maybe that's a bit extreme of him, all I did was beat up an older citizen in the capitol square and I had good reason to do so. Well, I don't know if the President Snow and the rest of his lot will see my crime as a good deed. My eyes flutter up and down and then my mind flicks back to my previous thoughts, today was the reaping day and across Panem a male and female from each of the twelve districts were chosen to fight to the death in an arena. This is something of a reality show for the people of the capitol, families will fill their guts with food as they watch innocent children being slaughtered on the television screens in front of them. I for one don't see it as entertainment, to be honest I think I am the only capitol citizen who is against this event which goes by the name of The Hunger Games. For twenty-four long years it's being going on, I wasn't alive before they began but I hear the lands were peace and then the war came and the outcome of the war was The Hunger Games. The games were a punishment towards the districts for causing shame on the nation of Panem. Since this event begun over five hundred children, some being as young as the age of twelve and some as old as the age of 18, have lost their lives at such a early stage of their lives. I hear a loud thumping on the door, I jump slightly not expecting it and then the cackling voice of my mother rings out “It's almost time for the reaping, hurry yourself up!”. I sit there a few seconds, waiting to hear the creaking of his mother's footsteps moving away from the door but it doesn't come and the thumping is heard yet again “Are you in there?!”. I breathe heavily, letting my mother be aware of my existence in the bathroom and then shout out “I'm almost done”. I place both of my hands on either side of the bathtub to support myself as I lift myself up, I swiftly climb out of the bath and dry myself off as quickly as possible and then I leave the bathroom making my way to my bedroom with the towel wrapped around my waist. “You've got a death wish you have boy” I hear a voice bellow as I reach my room, I turn my head to see Lartin, my older and more mature brother wearing his full capitol attire. I send a brief nod towards him and close the door behind me. It's against the law in the capitol to walk around like I was but I was within the walls of my own home and no peacekeepers nor the President himself was there to see me break that law so I really didn't give a damn. Clothing is left laid out on my bed, it was probably the house maid that left it there for me, I don't really see her as a maid of the house, I see her as just the person who does the most jobs around the house and unlike the rest of my family I see her as a member of the family. I quickly place on the capitol attire; a black thick fleecy shirt along with black trousers which perfectly match, I catch a gaze at myself in the mirror which is attached onto my wardrobe, I can see a full view of myself and I must say I looked dreadful. This is something I don't usually wear, this is the capitol fashion but I don't follow the capitol fashion because I am my own person and I'm pretty sure I am entitled to my own fashion sense. Usually I would march my way around the capitol wearing a plain black t-shirt along with dark cargo pants. I get odd looks from other citizens of the capitol since I'm possibly the only person who dresses like I do within the city. One time I even got mistaken for a citizen from one of the districts and a peace-keeper was ready to throw me into the lake which lies below a one hundred feet drop from the capitol mountains, luckily the President was able to identify me as a capitol citizen before that punishment was put forward. I guess I can thank President Snow for one thing in my life.

I step into the living area and the fumes of a hot feast slithers down my nostrils. Beef, I sense there's beef on the table. Beef is the type of meat that I really enjoy and my mother has probably laid this out especially for me. I approach the table extending my hands when a voice booms “Not yet, Arnie!”. I twist my head to see my mother approaching and as my hand gets closer to the table I watch as her hand comes down and diverts it away “Reaping first and then the feast, you know the rules in this household”. “Sorry, Mum. I'm just starving, I haven't ate for a few hours”. My mother turns her head “Think about the poor people from the districts, they hardly ever eat and if they do they have to work hard for it. What work do you do around here?! Nothing”. My mum is just playing with me, but she's probably right, I've never really got out to find work, there are various jobs around the capitol but they all mostly require a fancy requirement. Most of the supplies come from the districts, each district has it's own source of supply which I guess is helpful, the food that we serve is created by district ingredients, even the chairs we sit on are made by wood chopped from a district. The national anthem can be heard and as I look to my mother she already has her hand to her right-hand palm pressed against her chest as a sign of respect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a major work-in progress of my first ever fan-fiction. What you have read is nothing but a mere preview of what is to come and to also receive helpful feedback from the readers which I believe I will need to help me to progress further. Regular updates will come and as the updates progress the first chapter will be completed and will hopefully be an amazing start to the story. Please leave your feedback, I give you permission to point out my mistakes and errors if any are found and if you personally enjoyed the read it would be fantastic if you stuck around to watch as the story progresses. I have some big ideas for this and I would love for 'you' to stick around.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> -Joseph Westhead.


End file.
